Book marks are well known, and in their simplest form, which almost certainly dates back to the earliest books, comprise a length of fabric, such as ribbon, which rests between the leaves of a book. Since the days of these simplest of book marks, numerous improvements and modifications have been made.
One common need among bibliophiles is the ability to simultaneously mark or identify several places in a single book. For instance, it is often expedient to know the location in a book of the end of a chapter currently being read, as well as the reader's current place in the book preceding that chapter's end. Notwithstanding the various improvements embodied in the prior art, however, there continues to exist the need for a simple and efficient book marker which can be economically manufactured and which will avoid the failings associated with prior art book marks, while providing for the securement of multiple pages, or collections of pages, in a single book.